Project: New Generation 4 -- Powerless
by MysteryGal5
Summary: After The Avengers have lost their powers, it's up to their kids to stop whoevers behind it; but they get assistance from the most unlikely allies...
1. Our Powers Are Gone

**Hey readers! Miss me? I've decided to place a fourth entry in my ****Project: New Generation**** series. For those of you who have read the other three, you would know that The Avengers always get kidnapped...well not this time. If you're left wondering, read the title over and over again until you get it. And if you give up? Just read the summary...**

* * *

The Avengers were on a mission fighting someone's robot army. No biggie; they do that at least three times a week. It was always the same. Show up, beat up the army and shoot the bad guy. But this one had a different turn of events.

"Iron Man! Behind you!" Captain America exclaimed.

Tony whipped his head and shot the man behind him. "Thanks Cap. How you doing Legolas?"

"Fine..." Clint said as he pulled out an arrow. He kept a close eye on his target. "Watch your head Widow."

Natasha looked up at the building Clint was standing on. He always preferred to shoot from the top of buildings. Something about seeing better from a distance. She watched him shoot the arrow. It zipped by her head and hit the robot behind it.

"Thanks Barton." She said as she jumped on the other robot's back. She applied her Widow's Bite to it and it short-circuit its system.

At the other end was where The Hulk and Thor fought. The Hulk cornered about 10 robots. He picked up two of them and started smashing them. Thor came up out of the sky and electrocuted the rest. He walked beside The Hulk and said, "It is a shame that all we battle are robots. These villains never learn do they?"

"Don't care. Hulk smash anything." The Hulk grunted.

"I think we're done here." Captain said as he adjusted his shield. "Just shoot the bad guy."

Hawkeye came off the roof and walked beside the group. "So whose turn is it?"

"My turn." A female voice said. All The Avengers looked at the other building and saw a tall female lady standing on top of it. "Just try not to fight it." She pulled out a remote from her left leather boot and pressed the green button on it.

A strong force field appeared around them. Neither of them could shoot or smash their way through. When she pushed the purple button beside it, they were all shot with a different ray of electricity. After they all fell to the ground, the lady placed the remote back in her boot as she walked back to the building.

The force field dimmed down and all The Avengers got up. They resulted to the energy rays differently.

Captain America was smaller and weaker; let alone he could barely lift up his shield. Tony laughed and said, "So that's what you looked like before the serum."

"Shut up Stark!" Steve exclaimed. "This isn't the time. What did that lady do to us?"

"Yes." Thor said. "I cannot lift my hammer." He kept on gripping at the handle but it didn't budge.

Bruce examined himself. He was just in his human form. "I seem fine."

Clint picked up his bow and looked at it cluelessly. He strummed the string as if it was some kind of guitar. "How do I use this again?"

"Him too." Steve said. "Romanoff?"

Natasha picked up her gun and examined all around it. "It's like I forget how to use it."

"Same with my suit." Tony said. "It has all these functions, but I have no clue what they do."

"What did that lady do to us?" Clint asked.

"At the moment, we're all Powerless..."


	2. Their Thoughts

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

Bethany Fury, current Director of SHIELD was pacing back and forth while looking at all of The Avengers. She looked at Thor, Natasha, Tony, Clint. "You four are positive that your powers are gone?" They all nodded their heads. "Captain Rogers, I'm not even going to bother with you." She stared at the Captain's frail physique. "What about you Banner?"

"I'm not sure." Bruce said. "I'm just my normal human self."

"Let's see about that." Bethany walked up to him and kicked him right in the gut. He fell to the ground but the group didn't see the slightest shade of green. "Ok...how the hell did this happen?"

"We battled the robot army and after we thought we were done, some random chick appeared and trapped us in a force field. And then she electrocuted us with some ray thingy." Tony said.

"Ray thingy?" Natasha asked. "That lady didn't just take away your power, the ray also made you more stupid."

Before Tony could object, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked. "We have no powers and there is an evil lady out to get us. Especially since we're vulnerable at this state."

Bruce walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file. He slammed it on the table in front of Bethany. She dusted off the file and opened it. A smile grew on her face as she looked through it. "Are you sure about this?" Bethany asked. "They took away your powers. Won't she take away theirs?"

"Why worry?" Bruce said. "They're gonna have to split up. We just happened to be together when it happened."

"She possibly taking away every hero's power for some evil plan." Tony suggested.

"That is a possibility." Thor said. "When Loki was here, he made us all hate each other so it would be easier to unleash his plan. The plan this lady has is that she is trying to eliminate all the heroes so that nobody stands in her way."

"But you're not the world's only heroes." Bethany said. The whole group looked at her with confusion. "You guys aren't the only heroes in the world. There are many more that just aren't apart of The Avengers Initiative."

"And how come?" Tony asked. "Nick was literally stocking me to join his secret boy band."

"Reasons may vary." Bethany said. "But for your sake, all of you better stay here at SHIELD. At this point, you're all vulnerable to attack. I'll find a way to contact the other heroes to ensure their safety."

"You have a point." Natasha said. She looked at Clint. "Merida can take care of herself right?"

"Yeah..." Clint replied.


	3. An Unvalid Football Game

_High School..._

All six kids sat in their geography class bored to death. There was Xavier and Angela Rogers, fraternal twins of Living Legend Steve Rogers; Apollo Foster, son of DemiGod Thor; Emily Stark, daughter of genius Tony Stark; Daniel Banner, son of scientist Bruce Banner and lastly, Merida Barton, daughter of master assassins Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

They were all special children who were a part of Project: New Generation. They've been on three missions all starting and ending the same way. Their parents get kidnapped and then it ends with the kids saving their lives. But for now, they were just six kids in geography class.

"Xavier!" The teacher called. Xavier jumped out of his seat as if he wasn't paying attention. (Which he wasn't). "What can you tell me about this country?" She pointed to a country in Africa.

"That it's a country..." Xavier said. "In Africa."

The teacher rolled her eyes as Angela snickered. "It's called Wakanda. A small country under the power of a King also known as The Black Panther and the Queen. They are also the number one supplier in the world's strongest metal vibranium."

Angela raised her hand and asked, "Why is the King called 'The Black Panther'?"

"It's a heredity title. Every king must earn its title."

Emily nodded her head as Xavier raised his hand.

"Can we take a class trip there?"

"No..." The teacher said. "Wakanda is strict about visitors. Anyway, about the history. Wakanda is a country where the king must earn his throne. Meaning that if someone challenges him to the throne, they must accept. If the king wins, he would continue the throne. But if he loses, he has to give up the throne. For the past generations, all the Black Panther's were boys. Never was there one girl."

Emily put up her hand and said, "So what you're saying is that Wakanda is against being ruled by a _woman_?"

"Possibly."

"So Wakanda is totally against women's right to lead a nation?"

"Miss. Stark, according to the textbook, Wakanda has a nation that has only had male leaders!" The teacher yelled.

"Then what does the queen do?" Emily asked. "Just sip tea and wear a crown?!"

"Emily Stark, if you continue this nonsense, you will get a detention!"

"For what?!" Emily asked rhetorically. "I'm just saying that a woman can do anything a man can do. Like play football. I bet you a week's detention that I can play football."

Before the teacher could answer, the lunch bell rang. Emily picked up her books and ran straight out the door.

* * *

_Lunch Hour..._

Emily shoved her books in her locker. When she slammed the door she saw Xavier.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"You bet a week's detention that you can play football." He tossed her a football. "Come this way."

He took her to the football field where he saw Angela, Merida, Apollo and Daniel.

"I don't wanna play football." Emily nagged. "I wanna eat lunch." She turned around until Xavier pulled her back.

"You are probably one of the most laziest people I ever met." Xavier said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Ok..." Merida said. "How the hell do you play this game?"

"It's pretty simple." Xavier said. "You try to score a touchdown by throwing the ball past that far line." He pointed at the far line. Emily shot him a thumbs-up. "We'll play boys vs girls."

Emily walked towards Merida and Angela. They were both in track pants but Angela tied up her hair whereas Merida let her wild red curls free.

They stood in their positions as Xavier bent down and held the ball in position. "47, 23, 58 set hut!" Xavier said before he threw the ball to Apollo. Angela tackled Xavier to give the rest of the girls a chance to actually win the game.

Apollo was running down the field gripping the ball in his arm. Merida skipped by and stuck out her foot when he ran by. Apollo tripped over and let go of the ball. Merida picked up the ball and started to run.

"That's not a valid move Merida!" Apollo screamed.

"This isn't a valid game." Merida shot back. She ran for a bit until she made eye-contact with Emily. "Go long Stark." She threw the ball.

As the ball was flying towards her, she was thinking to herself, _"What the hell does 'Go Long' mean?"_ The ball zipped by her head and was caught by Daniel behind her.

"Wow." Daniel said. "I caught a ball." He started running down the field as he passed the ball to Xavier at the other end. Xavier caught the ball and had his eyes on the touchdown line. He threw the ball. All six kids were watching the ball fly in the air. But to their shock, the ball stopped in mid-air. Shock filled their faces.

"Xavier..." Emily asked scared. "That's a football thing right?"

"I wish." He said back.

Merida walked to her backpack on the bleachers. She pulled out her bow and an arrow. She shot the arrow but it shot back disintegrating the arrow. "Guys...there is an invisible thing who can shoot. Run!"

All six kids started to run until they heard a voice. "Wait. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then explain your shooting thing!" Apollo exclaimed.

Before their eyes, the football fell to the ground and the thing turned out to be a small yellow light; similar to a firefly. It flew to the ground and grew to be a teenage boy about their age. He had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"And who are you?" Angela asked surprised by the outcome of the thing.

"Not now..." He said. "More importantly, I need your help..."

* * *

**Review if you know who it is!**


	4. The Princess Of Wakanda

"My name is James Pym." The boy said.

"And what's your shooting thing?" Apollo asked.

"Genetics." James smiled.

"Woah..." Xavier said. "Why do you need our help?"

He pulled out two folded sheets of papers from his pocket. James unfolded it and it showed a pic of a man and a woman. "You see, these are my parents. They're heroes too, but not a part of The Avengers. My dad is a scientist who created Pym Particles used to alter human size. He can grow big as Giant-Man and small as Ant-Man. After giving it to my mom, she was able to shrink down, grow wings and shoot bio-electricity. The Avengers went on a recent mission where they got stripped from their powers along with mine. The lady who took their powers is working to get rid of everyone else's powers."

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked. "We know our parents are now weak and uncoordinated."

"There's a possibility that some of them would have to come home." Merida smirked. "Stay here. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

_Barton Household..._

Merida went inside her house and found it empty. She walked by the landline and saw a flashing red light. She pushed the button and heard a voice on the speaker.

"Merida, this is Bethany. Your parents are in a certain condition that might put them into danger. Long story short, them along with the other Avengers have lost their powers. Don't worry, they're safe here at SHIELD. They should only be here about a week. Alright? Bye."

The message ended.

She arrived back at the football field where she met the others. "Got a message from Bethany, all of The Avengers lost their powers. They're all going to be at SHIELD for about a week. What do we do?"

"Let's find the person who took their powers!" Xavier exclaimed.

"But how?" Daniel asked. "You can't just look them up on the internet."

"We need to go somewhere where the technology is unspoken for." Emily said. "My house isn't an option since my mom is going to get a nosy."

"I know a place." James said. "It has technology even more advanced than here."

"Where?" Angela asked.

"Wakanda..."

* * *

After convincing their mothers, (or telling them it was a class trip), they took one of the Stark Industries jets and was headed to Wakanda.

"Ok, remember from school, Wakanda is under the order of a King and Queen." Merida said.

"Or just the king." Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's also the number one supplier in vibranium."

"And they're suspicious about visitors." Xavier mentioned.

When the jet landed, they seemed to be in some sort of jungle.

"This is nice..." Apollo said.

"Now what?" Emily asked. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know..." Daniel said as something caught his eye. "But look out!"

They all turned around and saw a black cat jump out of the tree. It jumped on top of Xavier and sent him to the ground. The cat did a backflip and attached her ankles to Angela's neck sending her crashing to the jungle floor. James shrunk down and started to shoot non-stop. Until the cat pulled out something the gleamed purple and threw it at him. It attached him firm against a tree. Apollo pulled her arms back as Merida pointed an arrow to her chest.

"Just back away..." Merida muttered.

"Not a chance..." The cat muttered as she did a handstand and spun around knocking them over. Daniel stood off to the side not wanting to get involved as Emily said,

"Jarvis, scan it."

"It seems to be a human with the weaponry choice of vibranium." Jarvis said.

"I don't care about that! Just tell me who it is!"

"It is..." Before Jarvis could answer, the system got shorted out since the car jumped in her back and rewired the whole system.

The cat jumped in the middle of the group. "What do you foreigners want in Wakanda?" It asked.

"We just want to speak with the King." Apollo said defensively

"Well the King is not available."

"And how the hell would you know that?" James asked as he grew back to his normal size.

The cat removed the mask revealing a teenage girl. "I am the Princess of Wakanda."


	5. Iqadi's Story

**Sorry for the long wait but I was busy updating my other story "The Origin Of The Black Widow." (Which you should check out). But I'll give you a recap.**

* * *

_RECAP: After the kids met James Pym, son of Ant-Man and Wasp. He alerted them that The Avengers powers were taken away along with his own and soon-to-be every other superhero. He told them that the only way to find out a cure is to seek the world's greatest technology. The kids along with James headed to Wakanda to seek help only to get beat up by The Princess of Wakanda._

"You're the princess?" Angela asked. "So your dad's the king?"

"Yes." She said. "And, my name is Iqadi."

"We're here to speak to the king." Daniel said.

"That's not gonna happen." Iqadi said. "King's unavailable."

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"He's...under the weather."

"Queen?" Apollo wondered.

"She's not around. In America. She left right before The King got...sick."

Emily walked up to her. "Iqadi, don't take this the wrong way, but isn't the heir to throne supposed to be a boy?"

"Yes. But this is the first time that any King has had a daughter."

"Maybe you could help us..." Merida said. "Besides, you seem to already want the title 'Black Panther.'" She admired her black cat suit.

"If I could help, I would." Iqadi smiled. "But I have no clue what your problem even is."

Xavier walked beside her, "Look, our parents are The Avengers. They all went on a mission and they came back with their powers gone. Then, when Tinkerbell over here showed up, his parent's powers were also taken away. So we came here for help since Wakanda has the best technology that's more advanced than America's."

"Well..." Iqadi said as James punched Xavier's arm. "You've come to the right place."

* * *

Iqadi led them through the jungle into the village. They walked past a bunch of huts and children.

"I don't get it." Emily said.

"Get what?" Iqadi said as they walked through the village. All the Wakandans were giving them weird looks.

"Two things. One, how come Wakanda's heir to the throne has never been a girl?"

"Mainly because the family trait of Wakanda's Black Panther has always been a boy. Even the certain cat suit they use is made for a boy. But the one I'm wearing is one that I made. Suited for a girl. What was your other thing?"

"How come you changed your mind when Xavier told you the story?"

"You see, to the Wakandans, The King aka The Black Panther is their superhero, kind of like your Avengers to the rest of the world. Their top guard. But something terrible happened after..."

* * *

_Few Days Ago...(Iqadi's POV)_

_You see, my mother, the Queen of Wakanda left to America to reconnect with some old friends. My dad, The Black Panther was on the throne as usual. When a lady walked in, she didn't look like a Wakandan villager, but a foreigner. _

_"What shall I do for you?" My father asked._

_"No, King T'Challa..." The lady said as she pulled a remote from her left leather boot and an evil grin applied to her face. "It's what I can do for you. Just like I did to every other hero in the world." _

_Then I started heading to the throne room. But I froze dead in my tracks when I saw the lady push a button on that remote. It made an electrical force field surrounding my dad. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. The lady pulled out a gun and shot bullets into the witnessing guards. I hid behind one of the pillars as the lady left. _

_I ran up to my dad and helped him up. "Father, what just happened?" I asked trying not to cry._

_"Iqadi." He said. "You have to get out of here. Go to your mother in America."_

_"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why?!"_

_"Wakanda's now in danger. There is a force bigger than us."_

_"You and mom have been training me all my life. I can help."_

_"Iqadi..." He looked at me. "I'm sure you can, but this is a job for The Black Panther."_

_I helped him up and walked him to his room. "I'm sure it is."_

_After he fell asleep, I knew that the lady did something. She prevented him from leading a nation, let alone that he could barely walk. Wakanda was in danger and now, there was nobody to protect it. I could always get my mom, but she was in America and I had no clue on how to contact her. I ran to the Black Panther tower and pulled down the next Black Panther suit. I adjusted it to my fitting and put it on. While I was grabbing vibranium, a newspaper article caught my eye. I picked it up and noticed that it was about The Avengers, a team of heroes for the majority of the world. Their powers were possibly taken away as well. _

_I had no clue what to do, a lady has taken away most of the heroes powers. There was possibly a force bigger than anyone could handle at the moment. At least, until you all came..._

* * *

_Present Day..._

"So where do we start?" Daniel asked.

"We're at the Black Panther tower." Iqadi pointed to the tower shaped like a panther. "Just tell nobody you've been here. I'm not even allowed in here."

"We won't tell." Emily said. "Our parents think we're on a school trip."

They all walked inside and saw various computers, maps and books.

"I thought we were ditching school." Xavier moaned. "Not another place with books."

"Don't mind him." Angela said. "Or just ignore him."

"Anyway..." Iqadi said. "The answer to all our questions lie here..."


	6. Let's Go To Egypt

Emily, Daniel, Merida, Apollo, Iqadi, James and Angela were looking through books for answers while Xavier just sat there bored.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Xavier asked. The group turned around and glared at him. Then back at the books.

"Our question is what kind of force is big enough to take away their powers." James said. "It's not like they could just fade away."

"Could be science." Daniel said. "That lady did have a remote."

"But what could possibly do that?" Merida asked. "Like my parents, they're not science experiments."

"And my dad's a demigod." Apollo added. "How the hell would you take that away?"

"It's nearly impossible." Angela said.

"If it's impossible, then how did it happen?" Iqadi wondered. "She did it in a push of a button. Literally."

"That remote is something." Emily. "But how would it make a force field in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe, if we trace down the energy signatures that the remote carries, we can find the lady." Apollo suggested.

Daniel typed away on the computer. Until one light flashed. He clicked on it and it was a picture of a lady with pale skin and bright green eyes. She had long straight black hair that made her face stand out.

"That's her!" Iqadi exclaimed. "Where is that?"

Daniel had a shocked face. "What the hell is she doing in Egypt?!"

"Who know, who cares." Merida said as she picked up her bow. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Xavier exclaimed. "See how great we work together?"

The group just glared at him.

"You didn't do anything." Emily stated.

"You don't have to take all the credit Stark." Xavier smiled. "Share it."

* * *

They all piled on the jet. Emily took the pilot seat and they were on their way.

"Iqadi, does your dad know you're here?" James asked.

"Nope." She said. "He thinks I'm with my mom in America."

"What if your mom comes home early?" Angela asked. "I know that has happened to me whenever I ditched home for a party."

"She won't." Iqadi said. "Last time she went to America she was gone for a week. It's only been 4 days."

"Don't get your hopes up." Apollo asked.


	7. Your Parents Worst Nightmare

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy finishing my other story, "The Origin Of The Black Widow." And besides, I have a life too...psh, no I don't!**

* * *

"Guys, welcome to Cairo." Emily said as she landed the jet.

"I'm still confused on what we're doing here." Xavier stated.

"Xavier, you're confused on basically everything." Apollo said.

They walked onto the village and noticed that it was mostly like Wakanda. With the huts and shops and running commoners.

"How do we find her?" Angela asked. "Obviously she won't be hiding in the public."

Daniel glanced at the Egyptians and asked, "Can anybody speak Arabic?"

"I can." Merida said. Everyone just stared at her. "What? My parents taught me a lot of languages."

"Just work your magic." James said.

Merida walked up to the man at the produce stand. (**Pretend it's in Arabic, Google Translate hates me at the moment**)

_"Excuse me sir" _The man turned around. _"My friends over there and I need your assistance." _She pointed to the group.

The man gave her a weird look. _"Why are they in weird costumes?"_

Merida glared at him. _"We ask ourselves that too. But anyway, we're looking for a woman."_

_"Ok." _He said. _"But I'll have you know, I'm not good at finding women."_

_"Doesn't matter. She has long black hair, pale skin that makes her bright green eyes stand out."_

He nodded his head. _"I have seen her. She has headed 3 kilometers north heading towards the pyramids."_

Merida nodded her head with confusion. _"Thanks a million sir." _She skipped back to the group. "It turns out she's headed towards the pyramids."

"What the hell?" Iqadi asked rhetorically.

* * *

The group was walking along the desert with the hot sun burning against their skin. "I hate spandex." Angela moaned. "Out of all places, why Egypt?"

"She probably knew most of our costumes were spandex." Xavier said.

"Apollo, can you make it rain?" Merida asked.

"No can do, Little Red." Apollo said. "Just lightning and maybe a tornado."

When they arrived at the pyramids,they were all amazed. Emily, now out of her suit, took out her cell and snapped a photo.

"You seriously brought your cell?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Emily said. "To capture the moment."

The lady they were looking for appeared behind them. "Yeah, but I'll just capture you..."

Everything went black before them.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later..._

Angela woke up in a dark room. Even if she opened her eyes, it didn't make a difference if she left them closed. She pulled out her gun and started walking through the area she was in. From the corner of her eye, she saw a ball of light. Angela slid down and shot a bullet. The ball of light started shooting back. Angela jumped to the side and crashed against a wall. She layed there dazed and saw a blurry vision of the person with the ball of light.

"Angela!" He exclaimed. She realized it was James. "I'm so damn sorry. I didn't know who you were."

"It's alright." Angela got up.

They both headed down the darkness looking for the others. They both turned down a hallway and was greeted by a glowing red arrow that landed on the ground in front of them.

"At least we know Merida's here." Angela smiled.

"But why is it glowing?" James asked pointing at it.

Angela's eyes opened wide as she knocked him to the ground. The arrow exploded. They both landed on the ground and saw the redhead above them.

"Thanks for almost exploding us." Angela snickered to her.

Merida glared at her. "No problem. Does anybody know where the hell we are?"

"If we actually knew, don't you think we would've gotten out of here?" James asked.

Merida glared at him as Angela laughed.

"Let's just find the others and leave."

The threesome walked around every hallway until they crashed into Emily. She looked at the group and said, "Oh there you are, I've been looking for at least one of you."

"Emily, where's your suit?" Angela asked noticing the girls jeans and sweater.

"I don't know." Emily cried. "I just woke up without it." She put a hand into her back pocket. "But I do have my cell phone."

"And who are you going to call?" Merida asked.

"Xavier. I'm just assuming his phone is with him." She dialed his number and shockingly, he picked up.

"Hello?" Xavier asked.

"Hey Xavier." Emily said. "Did you find anyone?"

"Yeah, I have Daniel and Iqadi."

"I have everyone else except Apollo."

"How can we find him?"

"The question is, How the hell do you even lose a freakin demigod?"

"Let's just find each other and answer that."

* * *

_14 Minutes Later..._

They both found each other.

"Ok." Daniel said. "How can we find a lightning summoning axe carrying demigod?"

Before anyone could answer, the lights went on and the lady they were looking for appeared. "Look at all of you." She hissed as they pointed their weapons. "Pathetic."

"Where's Apollo?" Merida demanded.

"Oh, the demigod, the real master of this wanted him."

"Then who the hell are you?" Iqadi asked.

"Your parents worst nightmare..."


	8. Loki Has Returned

"Who can be our parents worst nightmare?" James asked. "They're superheroes. For all we know, they have no fear."

"Or do they..." They noticed that the lady's voice turned into a mans. She was instantly surrounded by magic as her long black hair was brought short as her clothing was turned into all black with a green jacket and a gold helmet with horns. When the magic disappeared, the remote turned into a scepter with a bright blue ball. "Hello children."

Instead of fear, the kids looked at him with confusion.

"Who are you?" Xavier asked.

"I am Loki." The man smiled. "Your parents have fought a war with me once. Sadly, I have lost. But now, I have returned to win back what I deserve."

"And that is..." Angela asked.

"Midgard. And since I have taken away your parents powers, there is nobody that can stop me, I can continue my plan. I even have the remaining Chitauri to aid me."

"Continue your plan?" Merida said. "Over my dead body. What the hell did you do to Apollo?" She pointed an arrow right at his face.

He chuckled. "Apollo. Son of Thor. Prince of Thunder."

"Yeah, we know who he is." Emily said. "Just tell us."

"Let us say, I needed time to reconnect with him. He is family after all." From behind him, Apollo appeared. But stood right behind him. "He's under my control now. But for all of you, just wait for the war."

They both disappeared.

"What do we do?" Daniel asked as they all looked at Xavier.

"I'm not sure." Xavier said. "This guy is a magical demigod with an alien army. And he has Apollo on his side. This is serious. We're telling our parents."

"You're insane!" Merida exclaimed. "We're going to get in trouble for heading over to Africa."

"But this guy has lost to our parents and we have as much potential as they do. They could tell us about him and his weaknesses."

Merida took a deep breath. "You have a point..."

* * *

They all headed back to their homes and changed into normal clothing before heading to SHIELD. When they entered, Bethany walked up to them. "Hello kids." She greeted. "What are you doing here?" She looked at James and Iqadi. "Who are your new friends?"

"I'm James Pym." Him and Bethany shook hands. "Son of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne."

"Oh, Ant-Man and Wasp." She smiled. "Yeah they're here. And you?" She looked at Iqadi.

"The name is Iqadi." She said. "Daughter of The Black Panther."

"Hi. He's here too." Bethany said. "What are you all doing here?"

"We need to see our parents." Emily stated. "So if you don't mind..."

"Wait..." She stopped the group. "If you're here to see your parents, where's Apollo?"

"You know, that's a long story..." Angela said. Bethany glared at her. "Which we'll love to tell you when we see our parents."

Bethany led them to a room. She pulled out the key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door. They walked inside the room and saw their parents just sitting there. Most of them looked sad but Angela and Xavier laughed when they saw their dad.

"Hey dad." Xavier said trying not to laugh. "How have you been?"

Steve glared at his twins. "I've been better."

T'Challa walked up to his daughter. "And what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you answer that?" Iqadi told him.

"You're supposed to be with your mother."

"I took a detour..."

Bethany blew a whistle breaking up the conversations. "Just tell us what happened."

"Everything?" Emily asked.

"Start at the very beginning Emily!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, about 17 years ago, my mother Pepper Potts was at the hospital..."

All the adults glared a her as the teens laughed.

"She's just like you Stark." Bruce muttered. "And tell us the story!"

"Fine...After your powers got taken away, we headed to Wakanda. Then traced our source in Egypt and got kidnapped by some lady. When most of us found each other, our lady wasn't...uh really a lady. She transformed into a man. A man who claimed to be your worst nightmare and the fact that you already know him."

"Before you continue..." Thor stopped her. All of their hearts were beating fast. "Where is my son Apollo?"

Merida stood in front of Thor. "You see...uh...Apollo is...uh...with the bad guy."

Natasha walked up to her daughter, "Merida, who is this bad guy that claims to be our worst nightmare?"

"Well, his name is Loki and-"

"Loki?!" The Avengers minus Ant-Man, Wasp and Black Panther interrupted.


	9. Bring Back My Son

**For future chapters, if any of them seem depressing or dramatic, it's because I'm listening to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri on loop. Best song ever!**

* * *

"I'm still confused." Daniel said. "Who is Loki?"

"Loki is the baddest sorcerer of Asgard." Bruce said. "But why would he be here?"

"He said something about a war. Dominating the planet." Iqadi said to them. "He took away your powers just to make it easier for him."

"But he knows about you kids." Steve said. "Why would he do this if he knows that you'll just defeat him."

Janet stood up. "But there's a possibility that this 'Loki' might have something else planned for them."

"Like what?" Xavier asked.

Janet took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for thinking this. But maybe he's doing this to kill our kids."

"That's true." Clint nodded his head. "Especially since we have no powers to go save them."

"And he has Apollo which is even worse." Tony said. "He is probably trying to get back at you Thor. Killing your son in front of you will probably make you unfit to rule."

"Well then, what the hell can we do?!" Angela exclaimed.

Bethany stood in front of the group. "If it's alright with your parents, I think you all have to go after Loki."

"You're crazy Bethany!" Hank exclaimed. "For all we know, this man might have an army."

"He does." James corrected. "Aliens to be exact."

"You want our kids to go against a whole alien army?" T'Challa asked.

"Look, T'Challa, Hank, Janet, I know you're worried about your kids fighting this battle. But believe me, they're ready. 18 years ago, there were six people who didn't know each other put together to fight this exact problem. Those six people weren't trained for this, let alone even liking each other. But in the end, they defeated Loki and his army. Those people are Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. If they have the potential to defeat Loki, your kids will too."

Hank, Janet and T'Challa looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"What can you tell us about Loki?" Iqadi asked.

"The spell Apollo's under can be broken." Natasha said. "You have to apply cognitive recalibration."

"Anything else?"

"Remember, he's a God." Tony mentioned. "It's not like he can die. All you have to do is get rid of his sources."

"And stay away from his staff." Clint told them. "He could put you under his control."

"Like he did to you." Tony scoffed.

"One time Stark!" Clint exclaimed.

"Alright..." Bruce said smoothing the situation. "The Chitauri are nothing to worry about. They suck at fighting."

"When do we go?" Xavier asked.

"Just get some equipment and you can go..." Bethany told them.

The kids were about to leave the room when Thor stopped them, "Wait." They all looked back. "Bring back my son..."

"We will..." Merida promised.


	10. This Is Only The Beginning

All the teens put on their spandex suits or metal suits. This was their first war, and it was against an evil god with his alien army.

Angela prepped her guns, Xavier prepped his shield, Merida reloaded her arrows, Emily put on her suit, James tested out his shooting, Iqadi packed her vibranium pieces and Daniel just stood there since he didn't have to prepare anything. Before they left, they gave their parents hugs.

"Remember, this isn't your last day." Janet told them. "If they could do it, you will too."

"Winning the battle isn't about killing the enemy." T'Challa said. "Sometimes, you just have to limit their sources."

They hugged their parents before piling into the jet. Angela took the controls as James sat shotgun. Everyone else took their seats as Emily flew outside. The jet landed on top of Stark Towers. The sun shined on their faces as they piled out of the jet. Emily landed beside them.

"Ok..." Xavier said. "Before it all begins, James and Iqadi, what are your abilities?"

"Grow big. And when I'm small, grow wings and shoot." James said.

"Mixed-martial arts." Iqadi told him.

"When does this start?" Angela asked bored.

"Anytime soon." Merida said as she rose her bow.

In front of them was when Loki appeared. "Hello children. I am glad you all bothered to show up. After you thought you would all die. Do you know who I really am, what I really want in this world?"

"Nope." Emily said as she raised her repulsive rays. "And we really don't care."

"Oh well, you asked for it." He glanced at the seven kids before looking at the sky. "Commence the war!" He exclaimed. The kids looked up and saw a gigantic portal open up from the sky. Chitauri were pouring out by the second. "Good luck in losing." He disappeared.

"What the hell do we do?!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm going to say this once!" Xavier screamed. "Angela, you and Iqadi go to the streets and try to get everyone inside. I'll meet you there soon. Emily, you have the east of the city and James has the west. Merida, stand on one of the buildings and shoot any of them that fly, Daniel, just smash any alien you see."

Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate ways.

* * *

Emily flew around the city shooting at any Chitauri she set her eyes on. "Jarvis, how many are in the city?"

"475, Miss. Stark. With more coming in." The British AI told her.

"Where's Apollo?"

"Right behind you."

"What?!" Emily exclaimed as she got hit on the back. She slammed through a window into an office building. She stood up and saw Apollo in front of her. "Hello Apollo, you wanna fight?"

"It's what I'm supposed to do Stark." Apollo said as he rose his axe.

"No it's not." Emily told him. "You're doing this because your under a spell!" Emily picked him up and threw him out the window. She flew out after him shooting non-stop. "Guys, Apollo is here. Hot on my trail. I'm bringing him to all of you."

"Great idea Emily." Angela said sarcastically. "We're not busy here with the freakin aliens!"

Angela, Xavier and Iqadi looked at the sky as they saw Emily fly by with Apollo close behind her. She landed on the ground beside the group. Angela ran up to him and kicked him over. Apollo stumbled back and Xavier bodychecked him to the ground. Before Iqadi could do anything Apollo got up and summoned lightning with his axe. As he pointed his axe at them, Iqadi summoned her own bolt of lightning.

When her scene ended, Emily, Angela and Xavier stared at her.

"What the hell did you do?" Emily asked.

"Summon my own lightning." Iqadi explained. "My mother is a weather manipulating mutant, so am I. The only reason I never said so was because I was never good at controlling it. But now it was needed."

To break the moment, they heard James through their earpieces. "Have any of you seen the hulk?"

"No." Xavier said. "Probably smashing somewhere. Why?"

"Look to your left..."

The four kids looked as they saw James as a little firefly with a huge dragon right behind him.

"Holy shit!" Angela exclaimed as she pulled out her gun. But to her luck, the hulk jumped off one of those buildings and started punching it. "There he is."

James flew down to the group and started shooting the Chitauri around them. "This is hell." He muttered. "Where the hell did Loki go?"

"Do not think I have left you children." Loki appeared before them. "This is only the beginning..."

* * *

**Please visit the poll on my page to vote for my best story! (I won't be offended).**


	11. The Blue Explosion

Loki crept up to the group. "The beginning of a new world where you mortals will not need these heroes."

"Because there won't be any." Apollo walked beside him.

"My point exactly."

"Why don't you tell us something." Angela said. "Why Apollo?"

"He is my nephew. Son of my brother, or the King of Asgard." Loki smiled. "Killing him in front of my brother will be delightful."

Emily saw from behind Merida swinging towards them. "Then what are you going to do with us?" She wondered with the group giving her weird looks. "What? Just asking so I'll know what to expect."

"Well..." Loki began before getting kicked over by Merida.

"I was getting tired of you talking." Merida said. But before she could point another arrow, Loki made her drop her bow and arrows and grabbed her neck.

"Actually...I wanted to kill you next." He said while Merida was gasping for air. "The daughter of the two assassins. It will be fun watching them both cry over your dead body. That is, if they cry..."

He started gripping harder as tears were pouring down her face. Loki zapped the others with his staff that made them fall to the ground. Merida made eye-contact with the brain-washed Apollo and muttered, "I know you're still in there. Prove it to me..."

Loki laughed at the red-head's plea. "He not in there."

But in response, he got slashed in the back by Apollo's axe. Loki and Merida fell to the ground with Merida coughing constantly to catch her breath. Apollo put down his axe and kneeled beside her.

"Is that your proof?" He smiled at her.

She picked up her bow and arrows and grabbed him in a hug. "Good enough for me."

Loki rose up and said, "I guess that did not work..."

"Yeah, no shit." James told him.

"Plan B..." He muttered before disappearing.

"There's a plan B?!" Iqadi exclaimed. "I didn't even know there was a plan A!"

Xavier walked up to the group. "Welcome back Apollo. And Iqadi, I just thought of a plan B for us."

"And that is..." Angela asked.

"For now, kill, smash or shoot any Chitauri you see. Separate Loki from his scepter and break the blue glowing part."

"Why the blue part?" Emily asked.

"Because I believe that's the solution to our problem. And if not, then we broke one of his sources leaving him with only the Chitauri which we can eliminate."

"Wow bro." Angela smiled. "That was possibly the smartest thing you've ever said."

Xavier glared at her as they both ran their separate ways.

* * *

They all started beating up all the Chitauri they could. Merida stood on top of a building with her eyes on a flying Chitauri aircraft with James nearby.

"Watch you head James." She said as she let the arrow fly.

James let the arrow zip past him as it hit one of the aircrafts behind him. He shot her a thumbs-up as he started to fly.

"Thanks Merida!" He shot all the Chitauri he saw climbing on the building. But when he looked through the window, he saw his reflection with a Chitauri dragon behind him. James turned around and the dragon roared in his face. He decided to grow big and slam the dragon to the ground. He took a few breaths before shrinking back small. He prefered to attack small since it was easier to navigate around.

He took a turn and flew by Emily Stark. Emily had a pack of Chitauri aircrafts following her everywhere. She flew through an underground parking causing them to crash into a couple of cars. "Whoops.." She muttered. "Jarvis, how many are still behind?"

"About 12."

"Dammit."

"And, watch out for the building ahead..."

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed as she made a sharp turn. The Chitauri that were following her crashed into that building. "Nevermind..."

She continued to fly around the city and passed by Iqadi and Angela. Iqadi kicked one of them off their feet and shot vibranium at the others. One of the aliens jumped on her back and before she could kick it off, she heard gun shots and the alien slid off her back. She turned around and saw Angela.

"Thank you." Iqadi said.

"Wanna know what I'm gonna do?" Angela asked her while glancing at the aircrafts.

"Don't make it anything life-risking..."

"We're in a war against aliens and a god. That's about as risky as it gets." Angela started to run.

"You're insane Angela!" Iqadi screamed as she started running behind her. "And where are you going?!"

"To find Xavier!" When they both reached him, he just picked up one of the Chitauri and slammed it towards 2 of them. "Xavier! I'm gonna need a boost." She pointed to the sky.

Xavier looked up and saw the same aircrafts. "You're sure about this?"

"How else are we gonna find Loki?" She asked as she backed away.

"Alright..." He said as he prepared his shield. Angela ran up and caught one of them.

"You're sister is really crazy." Iqadi told him.

"I know..." Xavier muttered.

Angela was on the aircraft flying around the city. She passed by Apollo who was beating up a whole group of them.

He summoned some lightning and placed it on the road making them all fly in the air. The Hulk came and smashed the remaining ones as they both saw Loki fly by.

"I see Loki!" Apollo exclaimed. "Heading down 5th Avenue."

"I'm there!" Angela exclaimed. She flew past one of the buildings and threw a grenade when she saw Loki's aircraft. It exploded sending him to the ground. Angela jumped off and picked up the scepter. "Stark, give me a ride."

"I'm on it." Emily said as she flew by. She picked up Angela and they flew back to the group.

* * *

They met up at the center of the city. Angela threw the scepter on the ground and the group looked at it.

"How the hell do we break it?" James asked.

"Maybe we should all shoot at it?" Merida suggested.

"Yeah."

They all shot what they could at it. Angela shot her guns, Emily shot her repulsive rays, Apollo shot his lightning, Iqadi shot some vibranium, James shot some bio-electricity and Merida shot her arrows. When it all ended, the blue thing in the scepter broke causing it to explode. The explosion sent a blue wave throughout the area knocking the kids off their feet. They all got up and looked at each other confused.

"What the hell did that do?" Xavier asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders. But what did that blue wave really do?

* * *

**Do you know what it did? Review! And please visit the poll on my page!**


	12. Avengers Assemble

**Answer to Guest: Kat: I will get there eventually...  
Please visit the poll on my page!**

* * *

_"What the hell did that do?" Xavier asked._

_They all shrugged their shoulders. But what did that blue wave really do?_

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

Janet looked out the window and saw a blue wave coming towards them. "Hank, what's that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Jan." Hank said. "But it's coming towards us!"

As the building got hit, each of the Avengers screamed in pain as the blue wave hit them. But as always, they got affected differently. When it ended, they all fell to the ground.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Steve got up and noticed everything was different from before. He looked at himself and noticed that he was back to his Captain America self, muscles and all.

"Son of a...Guys!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he got up. "What happened to us?" He looked at Steve, "Holy crap. We're back."

Everyone else got up and started celebrating. Thor stuck his hand out and his hammer, Mjolnir arrived in mere seconds making a couple of bolts appear in the sky.

"What now?" Natasha asked as she holstered her guns.

Bruce looked out the window and saw the mishap of the city. "Well, there's an alien army out there with Loki fighting against our kids and we're just eight superheroes just sitting here. You all thinking what I'm thinking?" A smile crept on his face.

"Time to suit up..." Steve said.

* * *

_Battlefield..._

The kids looked at the broken scepter with more confusion. Emily scanned the scepter pieces.

"It seems to have released..." She was shocked of the outcome. "Various waves of radiation."

"What could that of done?" Iqadi asked. To answer her question, all the Chitauri divided themselves among the kids and held them captive; even the hulk. "So that's what it did."

Loki appeared in front of them. "Even though you ruined my potential chance of winning, you have made my Chitauri stronger." He walked around in a circle. "Chitauri, kill them..." The Chitauri started suffocating every one of them. They yanked out the arc reactor from Emily's chest making her suit useless. There were last whimper and screams from the children before their eyes were slowly shutting. "Good...now nobody can stop me." When he turned around, a different green fist picked him up and slammed him on the ground a couple of times before throwing him into a mailbox. Loki got up and looked at the group of people. His jaw dropped. "Oh no..."

In front of him were eight people. The Solider, The Spy, The Archer, The God, The Knight, The Monster, The King, The Giant and The Pixie.

"Hello Loki." Natasha said cheerfully as she pointed her guns. "Miss us?"

"But how did the scepter do that?" He asked. "It made the Chitauri stronger!"

"It may have made the Chitauri stronger," Hank said. "But along with us."

Tony flew up to him, "Now, drop our kids, or get blasted to bits!"

Loki looked at the Chitauri, "Change of plans, get them!" He pointed at The Avengers.

They all dropped the kids and started charging towards them.

"Ok. There are about 200 of them just at this spot." Thor mentioned. "What shall we do Captain?"

"Alright." Steve said. "Wasp, Ant-Man, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk. Scatter these things throughout the city. We'll catch up with you later." They all nodded their heads as they split up causing the Chitauri to follow them and Loki to disappear. "The remaining check on the kids. See if they're alright. I hope they will be..."

* * *

**I got a lot of reccomendations for The Avengers to fight alongside their kids. So here it is...**


	13. Reconnections

Steve ran up to Xavier and helped him up. "You alright Xavier?"

"Yeah." Xavier said. "It's no problem; I get tackled all the time in football."

"Go out there!" Steve exclaimed as he ran up to Angela. She looked up and saw her dad in front of her and grabbed him in a hug. "Are you alright Angela?"

"Yeah." She got up and looked at her dad. "I see you're back to normal."

"Ship shape." Steve said before running towards the city. Angela followed him.

Natasha ran up to James since both of his parents were out there. She tapped his shoulder and when he woke up, his eyes were blurry but all he could make out was a woman. "Mom...?" He mumbled.

Natasha snickered. "I'm Agent Romanoff. Merida's mom. Your parents are out there fighting. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." James said as he got up. He shrunk down and flew away as Natasha ran up to her own daughter. She arrived and saw Clint already there.

"Hawkeye, Captain Rogers called for you." Natasha said. "Go to 6th Avenue."

"Thanks Widow." Clint said as he got up. "Be safe Merida..."

"I will dad..." Merida said. "As long as you will."

Natasha walked up to her daughter and grabbed her in a big hug. "Merida, this is not your last day. We're here now so we can get this done. Now come on..."

"I'm going to be a minute." Merida stepped back. "I dropped a couple of arrows back there..."

Natasha knew she was lying but didn't say anything. She just smiled at her little archer and walked away.

Merida walked up to Apollo and kneeled beside him. "Apollo. We need to get out there."

"Are you sure I should?" He asked her. "I've been brainwashed by the bad guy. And besides, our parents are here."

"Dude, I was compromised when we went to Asgard; a different universe without our parents. But you did too. And you were able to prove yourself that nobody could control you by saving my life. We need you." Apollo looked at her for a while. "How about I convince you?"

"Would you?"

"Yes..." She bent down and kissed him. When they parted, she looked at his deep brown eyes. "How was that?"

He smiled at the redhead. "Good enough for me. Let's kick some alien ass."

They both got up and ran towards the city.

Daniel got up and noticed that he was back to his human form. He got up and noticed Emily lying there with no movements. He walked over and slapped the suit. "Stark!" There was nothing. "Emily!" Daniel looked to his right and saw her arc reactor out of her suit. He picked it up and twisted it on. Seconds later, Emily's suit powered on and she gasped for breath.

"Oh my god..." Emily muttered. "Thank you Daniel. I just toned out."

"No problem Stark." Daniel smiled. "We need to continue fighting."

"Then what are we waiting for...?"

"Exactly..." Daniel said as his brown eyes turned bright green.

Iqadi was the last to get up and saw her father in front of her. "Daddy?"

"My princess." He said. "You are exactly like your mother. Brave, committed, and obviously doesn't listen to me."

"There's more dad. But I'll get back to you on that..."

* * *

Throughout the city of Manhattan was the same alien army that was here 18 years ago. Those six heroes were here; along with three more. But let's not forget their kids. They were all here for the same purpose, protect the world from the evil that rose from the feeling of revenge. But today was when it was all going to end for good...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I got my report card and my mom got pissed for getting 78% in science. Then my book talk that we had about two months to do (BTW, I put it off for a long time) suddenly became due next week...and I still had to finish my book. But I'm done it now.**

**Please visit the poll on my page!**


	14. The Final Battle

**New story is up. "An Unlikely Team-Up" Check it out! Look, I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I can't think of a way to describe a fight scene with about 17 people. So I'm just gonna do it like this... And, I have a NEW poll on my page.**

* * *

All together in one city were The Avengers along with their children. There was Tony along with his daughter Emily flying throughout the city shooting aliens at their own will. The soldiers Steve and Xavier hitting and punching aliens like there was no tomorrow. Your mixed-martial artists, Angela and Natasha with their archers above them, Merida and Clint never missing a target. Down the city were your thunder gods Thor and Apollo summoning lightning at their command. But let's not forget the princess with her mutation to summon her own bolts of lightning let alone controlling the weather and her dad, The Black Panther. But not to far were your small people, or the Pym family. There was Wasp shooting at every alien she saw and flew by her son who was doing the same; her husband, Ant-Man who occasionally became Giant-Man at one point. Last, but certainly not least were the two hulks doing what a hulk does best, smash.

But that's not everything, they may be shooting at them, but they get shot back. Each of them receive a countless amount of cuts and bruises but all worth it. If they won, it would be a memory, a momentum. But if they lost, it would be a stain reminding them of the day of their most depressing loss. Who says they will lose?

* * *

"Stark." Xavier called. "How may are there?"

"Uhh..." Emily hesitated. She looked at the diagram on her helmets screen. "About 50 on my watch."

"Great." Apollo said sarcastically. "Don't forget Loki."

"How can we?" Angela asked. "He's flying around the city whacking us with his magical stick every chance he gets."

"Remember, get rid of his sources." Tony reminded the kids. "Then we can go kill him."

After many minutes of battling, the very last Chitauri was shot. Everyone took a breath of relief since nobody thought they would live through this. It was over, finally over. Wait, there was still Loki lurking around the city.

"Where's Loki?" Natasha commanded.

"I see him!" Clint exclaimed. "On the corner of 6th Avenue inside a pizzeria."

_Minutes Later..._

Loki stumbled on the counter of the pizzeria with his face covered in ash and dirt. He looked up and noticed something behind him. When he turned around, he saw 17 figures all pointing something at him. Whether it was a pair of guns, glowing hands, bright green fists, pieces of vibranium, repulsive rays, lightning summoning weapons and a pair of arrows, they meant the same thing. They won.

They all shot the same evil glare with the same message, 'Make a move and we shoot.'

"Your kids are the same as you." Loki muttered. "Defeated me and having it end the same way."

"You bet we did..." Merida replied.

* * *

With Loki back in Asgardian prison, The Avengers sat at SHIELD Headquarters along with the rainy day in the background. None of them knew what to do next.

"Should we tell mom?" Iqadi asked her dad.

"Probably." T'Challa said. "She's bound to find out eventually."

"And now I'm going to get a week's detention for not playing football." Emily moaned.

"Detention?!" Tony exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?!"

"She decided to make a bet with the teacher that she can play football." Apollo told him.

"What made you do that?" Tony asked Emily.

"Over women's right to lead a country." Emily smiled. "About Wakanda. You see, my teacher said that only Wakanda's leader can be a man. Then I started arguing with her and then the bet was made."

All of The Avengers were giving looks to T'Challa and Iqadi.

"It is true." T'Challa admitted. "All of Wakanda's leaders or The Black Panther have been men."

"But the heiress, Iqadi is a girl." Bruce mentioned. "What are you gonna do?"

With no thought, T'Challa smiled. "I guess the next Black Panther can be the first girl."

"You know..." Clint said as he pranced over. "It's not too late to have more." Natasha slapped his arm. "What? Just saying."

Xavier stood up from his seat and walked over to Emily. "You know, you still owe me a football game."

"Your insane Xavier." Emily told him. "And besides, it's raining."

Xavier lightly laughed as he walked over towards Iqadi. "Don't be stupid Stark. We have our advantage against the rain."

All the teens were nodding their heads as Emily shook hers frantically.

"I've always wanted to play football." Iqadi said as her eyes turned white. The Avengers looked at her with confusion as they noticed the sun coming out along with a blue sky. Then all of their jaws dropped at what they just witnessed. "Oh yeah, dad, I forgot to mention that. I can control the weather."

They all still gave her the same shocked looks.

"Ok then, let's play!" Merida exclaimed.

* * *

**I'm including a bonus chapter. Please answer the poll on my page for the sake of my future stories!**


	15. Touchdown!

**Final Chapter of ****Project: New Generation 4 - Powerless. By the way, I have no knowledge on football. Please visit the new poll on my page.**

* * *

_High School Football Field_

The eight kids stood on the field in their designated teams. Boys vs Girls. While Xavier reviewed the rules to the group, The Avengers sat in the bleachers. Tony pulled out his phone and started recording the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Gonna record Emily's failure." Tony laughed. "Then show Pepper."

"You're so nice to Emily." Steve said sarcastically. "What if she scores a touchdown?"

Tony started laughing hard. "You really think that would happen?"

"$10 if she does."

"Bring it on, Capsicle."

Meanwhile, on the field, Xavier just finished explaining the rules and they got in their positions. He held the ball firm and called out, "First one to make a touchdown wins. Alright?" They all nodded their heads. "34, 21, 17 set hut!" He threw the ball at James who started running down the field. He was about to pass the ball to Apollo until Angela tackled him from behind. She picked up the ball and passed it to Merida. She ran down the field for a bit until she made eye contact with Iqadi.

"Go long Iqadi!" Merida exclaimed as she threw the ball.

Iqadi ran up to catch it. She was about to catch it when Apollo jumped in front of her grabbing the ball. He rolled on the ground and got back up. Apollo passed the ball to Daniel which he shockingly caught.

"Don't just stand there!" Apollo exclaimed. "Throw it!"

Daniel threw the ball to Xavier who started running towards the touchdown mark.

"Girls!" Angela exclaimed. "Get him!"

Merida and Iqadi tried to tackle him but they just missed him. But Angela managed to jump on top of him causing him to drop the ball just past an arm's reach.

"Dammit Angela!" He exclaimed.

"Perfect timing bro." Angela smiled. "Just when Daniel, James and Apollo just happen to be across the field."

"What about your team?" Xavier asked. "Iqadi and Merida are on the ground and your on top of me. Where's your advantage?"

"You're forgetting one player..." She looked at Emily who just happened to be nearby. "Stark! Get the ball."

Emily ran over and grabbed the ball. She noticed that Daniel, Apollo and James running towards her.

"Angela, you know I can't outrun them!" Emily exclaimed.

"Then kick it!" Iqadi exclaimed.

"Ok..." Emily said as she faced one of the posts. "Were we scoring on this one?"

"No!" Merida yelled. "The other one."

"Alright than..." Emily said as she turned around facing the other one.

* * *

"This has gotta be good..." Tony muttered as he looked at his daughter.

Emily kicked the ball and the group watched as it flew. They were all shocked by how far it was going. Everyone stood up as it came closer to the post. But what shocked everyone was the outcome. Surprisingly, it just made it. The ball actually went through.

"We won!" Angela exclaimed. "I can't believe we won!"

The girls ran over and grabbed Emily in a hug. The guys just stood there wondering on how Emily scored.

Steve walked over to Tony and patted him on the back. Tony rolled his eyes and handed him $10. "Guess Emily can really score a touchdown."

"Yeah...And I got that on video."

"Maybe you could show Pepper that instead..."

"I can't believe I scored a touchdown!" Emily exclaimed. "Or kicked a ball..."

"And that proves that girls can play football." Angela mentioned.

"No detention for you Stark." Daniel said.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

After James and Iqadi went back to their homes, the six kids just sat in their living room not knowing what's going to happen next. For their hero part and school part. At the moment, they were six children in high school currently watching tv. But that changes after one phone call.

The phone rang and they all got up. They picked up the phone and all said, "Hello?"

_"This is an automated message from New York Pine High School discussing your child(ren), (Emily Stark/Daniel Banner/Apollo Foster/Merida Barton/Angela and Xavier Rogers). Just to let you know that the high school graduation will be moved to two weeks from today due to the administrators decision. This is no pressure, but an immediate reaction. We will discuss this with your child(ren) at school on Monday. Thank you for your cooperation and have a good evening."_

The line went dead. All the kids hung up the phone and muttered the same thing. "Why the hell would graduation be moved up?"

"Mom! Dad!" They all called...

* * *

**If you want to find out what their graduation would be like, stay tuned for my future story, "Graduation Mishap" that should be up soon. But for now... Thank you for all the readers who have supported me all the way. Please visit the poll on my page on behalf of my future stories!**

**MysteryGal5**


End file.
